Mama D (Mesozoic Giants)
Mama D is a main antagonist of the Mesozoic Giant Rangers, the mother of Divatox, General Havoc and Cobalt (though likely only Havoc is actually a blood relative), and a space pirate. She is currently deceased. Biography Not much is known about Mama D's background, other than that she comes from a clan of space pirates, and threw her husband into the Vortex of Eternal Doom and Sorrow for undisclosed reasons. She also kidnapped a young Divatox from the planet Inquirus. She made her first appearance just before the second set of Turbo Rangers appeared, advising Divatox to kidnap and destroy Tommy to defeat the team, and then opening the Vortex. After Divatox's (inevitable) defeat, Mama D berated her for always messing up. Some time between this and 2010, the Akra infiltrated Mama D's main ship, planting an Akra aboard--Cobalt--and giving Mama D false memories of him being her son. She was originally intended to rejoin her daughter and attack the Turbo Rangers again, but the Northside Experiment required a balanced Morphing Grid to not attract attention, so they were rerouted to test the newly-cloned Mesozoic Rangers. The explanation they were given was that their ship, Hades' Gilded Doom, had been damaged in a fight, and that there was a vein of adamantium beneath the city. The plan was to destroy Northside, have the surviving humans dig up the stuff, repair their ship and sell the remainder. Besieging Northside Cobalt was just as much a disappointment to Mama D as Divatox, although she did show a slightly tenderer side when he nearly died thanks to a Monsterification Bug's bite. However, when Polypton helped Mama D realize that he could not possibly be her son, she turned on Cobalt, torturing him into unconsciousness in an attempt to find out who he actually was and what he wanted. Then the Akra took him over and bargained with Mama D, but it was only stalling for time as it went into Berserk Mode, whereupon it attacked the pirates. The telepathic blast created by the Rangers saved the crew, as well as Cobalt. When Northside was decimated moments later by the departing Silverstar, Mama D realized they had little to no weapons, and stopped the ship in midair. She and its captain, Tiffany Grace-Drake, bargained, and Mama D was given the city and everyone inside it in exchange for safe passage and destroying the Mesozoic Rangers. She sent down her newly-upgraded army to take it over, and began searching for the Rangers. After a few days, she did find one, Tawny, but was unable to get any information out of her. Then the Rangers mounted their inevitable rescue attempt. Mama D, expecting this, had already moved Tawny to a cave elsewhere, and Tori and Dwayne walked right into a trap. They managed to fight their way out, joining Danielle on the bridge. Their teleportation went slightly wrong, leaving Danielle trapped in the ship she'd just finished sabotaging. As Mama D arrived, Danielle ruptured the hull of the sinking subcraft, destroying it and drowning everyone inside. Personality Mama D is bombastic and melodramatic, often blaming others for her mistakes. She is also clever and manipulative, willing to do just about anything for her own ends, but she is loyal to her family, no matter how much they exasperate or disappoint her. Abilities and Powers Mama D was not shown to have any particular supernatural abilities, although the snakes forming her hair were alive to some degree. Appearance Mama D is fair-skinned and somewhere in her forties or possibly fifties. Her hair is a coil of living snakes, and she often wears a long, violet-black cloak. Category:Power Rangers: Mesozoic Giants Category:Female PR Villains Category:Thantosiet